The Leader (Mopi)
The Leader (real name: The Eagle) is the minor antagonist of the Nickelodeon's animated television series, Mopi. He is the main antagonist of the episode "The Joy of Sect". Biography The Eagle is the founder of an American cult posing as a new religion, the "Movementarians". He aspires to brainwash and dominate the will of the pigeons of New York and take their money. Mercury is invited to come to an introductory session. Everyone except Mercury is brainwashed by their video (which states that all Movementarians will be taken by a spaceship to a new planet). After the cult's other methods fail on Mercury, they finally win him over by singing the theme to Batman, replacing the word Batman with the word Leader in the song. The Leader lived in the "Forbidden Barn", and would sometimes observe the workers, while driving around in a black limo, and would wave his visible white-gloved wing to the animals. His full body is finally seen when he urinates at the lake as he feels grumpy and relaxed. Mercury and his adoptive son, a snake named Mopi, are then taken to the Movementarian compound, where they are forced to harvest for snakes on behalf of the Leader, who reveals his true nature. Though Mopi end up being brainwashed to serve for the Leader, Mercury resists the brainwash and escapes from the compound. He enlists Eva to rescue the worm and deprogram them by impersonating as the Leader. When several of the Eagle's enforcer caught wind of this, they send in their lawyers. Though Eva was able to deprogram the snakes by offering them 'hover-bikes', Mercury was about to receive a mug of beer full of worms until the lawyers arrive and take him back to the compound, much to Mopi's anger. However, having got one drop of beer from the mug, Mercury declares that he's no longer brainwashed and Mopi attempts to expose the Leader as a fraud by proving that there is no spaceship inside the Forbidden Barn. Needless to say, when Mopi opens the barn, a real spaceship hovers and flies away with the Eagle inside, declaring mankind to be unfit for salvation because of Mopi's lack of faith. However, the spaceship falls apart, revealing to be nothing but the Eagle himself with bags of money. This proves to everyone that Mopi was right, and when Mopi throws a rock at the Eagle's wing, he loses his flying ablities and his control, and then crashes into Scamper's farm. Brain then relieves the Eagle of the money at gunpoint. It is presumed that the Leader is sent to prison for his crimes and that the Movementarian cult has finally ended for good. Personality The Leader was a strong, powerful, influential, and authoritative worshipped creature of the Forbidden Barn, and was devoted to conquering the world and ruling it in her name. He was also highly devoted to the villainous animal cult that he leads, and wishes to make them, and himself, all-powerful. Later, it turns to be a facade to reveals his true nature: a heartless, grumpy, sadistic, ruthless, psychopathic, power-hungry and even genocidal control freak. He enjoys, and is happy to cause, the suffering of others, sacrificing innocents in horrific ways, torturing his enemies and brainwashing the snakes into becoming his subordinates, and even kidnapping and eating rats and enslaving the snakes to support his cause, not caring for their mutilation. Despite his tyrannical nature, the Leader can also be fearful when he falls into Scamper's farm and when he faces Brain relieving him of the money at gunpoint. Appearence Trivia *Although his true colors are not revealed until near the climax, he is one of the series' murderous villains. Unlike the Leader, Malbert and Dr. Frederick did cause some on-screen deaths including that of a child. Plus, he conned the snakes out of their money to serve as protection when in truth, he was the one in charge of the eagles' cult. *A minor instance of foreshadowing was shown during the series, when the Leader insisted on Mopi, Mercury, and Brain staying for the night, they were forbidden from going inside the Forbidden Barn, thus hiding evidence of his true occupation. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cult Leaders Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators